


Alone

by gay_shipper



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Gay, different Earth's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_shipper/pseuds/gay_shipper
Summary: With Alex's memory still missing and a hopeless Kryptonian what else would a story focus on but change? Lena hates her, practically no one knows her secret identity and the xenophobia is off the charts. Seeing little other options she finds herself visiting and staying with a new friend, Kate Kane. Can Kara stay away from her home though? What repercussions could she face if she came back?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane
Kudos: 20





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written just after season 4 episode 10 came out so some parts may be a little outdated. I had a couple more transfers to do I just got a little too depressed to do them a week ago.   
> Be gay, do crime

First I had to choose between losing my sister and saving her, that's why I'd become Supergirl. Everyone else in my life I'd had to hide a part of myself but not Alex, not until now at least.

I'd had to pick between having Lena as a friend and having her know my secret identity. I knew that if she ever found out she would hate me for it but she was the only real friend I really had. Being in the building with Lena and Eve when it went on lockdown, having her try and protect me. She probably knew it was me by now and soon I'd have even fewer people to count on. All of the people I could trust at the DEO had had their minds wiped to protect me, excusing Brainy. I couldn't talk to him as Kara as I had no real reason to that wouldn't make Alex suspicious and who did that leave me with?

I had John but he was out solving cases and working on his life for himself. Winn had disappeared off into the future along with the man I once loved more than anything and his wife. James was really my only other option but he was my boss and my best friend's boyfriend. How could I trust that he wouldn't slip up around her at some point?

I felt so stuck and so lonely. I had no one I could truly talk to and nowhere to really go. Sure, Clark may partially understand what I'm going through but he had Lois. I had no one. I was tempted to just up and move to the same planet the rest of the Kryptonians were on but what good would that do? Colonel Hayley and her evil ways would still have control of the DEO. I didn't even have a ship anyway.

Since no one would really care I threw myself into my work. I barely slept as I was saving people all over the world and still trying to get to my job on time. If the rare occasion came that I had nothing to do I decided to admire the real things around me. I'd hang above the clouds, admiring the formations and patterns of the birds and let the wind whip my skin as I raced over the world. I also decided to visit parts of my heritage. I went to the Fortress of Solitude. I could pretend to talk to my mom or my dad even though I knew they weren't with me. What else was I supposed to do?

It was such an odd feeling knowing everyone I really cared about would hate me if they knew who I really was. The country was still torn over whether they accepted aliens or not, I didn't belong here. I'd called Earth my home so many times but the whole point of a home is to feel comfortable, safe. I was supposed to have a family here. A family is about the people who make you feel loved but I didn't really have anyone. Movie nights with Alex weren't exactly the same so I eventually just kept cancelling. I knew I shouldn't have but what was the point on going?

Nia had become a superhero to help me, well Supergirl at Brainy's request. She still didn't know my identity because I didn't want to put her at any more risk. She couldn't really fight but that I could teach her over time. Dreamer, as she was called, had helped save so many people and yet the Agents of Liberty were just growing in numbers. I'd tried to show them aliens weren't as bad as they thought they are but no one wanted to listen to an alien or a reporter. The world was messed up. That theory was confirmed when the Agents of Liberty finally had a figurehead who was more than willing to go public, Lex Luthor. I didn't know how he got out but I was honestly scared.

Thanks to him even more people bought Lena's products but aliens had never been more hated either. Some had tried to hire protection but had been refused, what had this country come to? At the end of the day, it was actually safer for aliens to get arrested by the DEO than just live in their own homes. Aliens were hunted by dogs trained to sniff them out. Of course, humans were hurt in the fray but we aliens got the blame for anything.

I'd tried to reach out to Alex as Supergirl for help a couple of times but she seemed to hate me. Every time we met at a crime scene I was almost treated as a nuisance. It got to the point where I was somehow pitted against her. There was a fight and I could've easily beaten her, I'd done it many times before. Only this time they were real punches, kicks, guns and attacks. She used Kryptonite against me, her own sister. I'd only had to land one hit to get away. I called in sick and spent a few days at the fortress of solitude, away from everyone. By the time I got back, aliens were even more hated and I had about a billion messages but I didn't care.

Soon after Lex came to town I had a suspicion I knew what his plan was. He'd wanted to meet up with Lena. She'd asked for my advice but I honestly had none to give. After the meeting, she'd been waiting outside my apartment.   
"Lena, what are you doing here? How was the meeting'"  
"Can we have this conversation inside?" I let her in and offered a drink while she sat down. She declined.   
"So what's wrong? How'd it go with your brother?"  
"Oh, it was pretty okay. Not great, not bad just okay. Except for one part."  
"What happened?"  
"Well Kara, he asked me how Supergirl was doing."  
"I'm sorry Lena, I know you wanted it to be different."   
"That's not it. I went to walk away when he asked how long I'd know Supergirl's secret identity. Naturally, I was confused until he mentioned you. I'd dismissed the idea and what he was saying but I couldn't help that nagging feeling in the back of my brain." I tried to look at her as if she was crazy but I wasn't sure it was working.   
"He's crazy, why are you listening to him?"  
"Cut the crap, Kara. All the running off, Supergirl saving me during the lockdown moments after you left." I could see her eyes getting glassy, I knew I should've told her or something. "Please Kara, just tell me you're not her and I'll believe you."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." She looked so disappointed and tired as she just looked me dead in the eye.   
"You were my best friend, how could you do this to me?"  
"I didn't do anything," She shook her head, not allowing me to finish and just walked out the door. Leaving me feeling slightly more alone than I had before she'd walked in.

I knew she was gone and couldn't hear me but I still finished what I was trying to say, in my head anyway.   
"I didn't do anything to try and hurt you Lena. I just wanted to be your friend without our family feud looming over us." I could've texted or emailed her what I'd tried to say but there was no point when I knew she wouldn't listen. She was all I had left and now she was gone. It was getting harder to hide everything from Alex and harder to keep fighting all the Xenophobia too. How could I continue to save the people of this Earth when some of them didn't want me to?

Humans were trying to turn themselves into superheroes. First, there had been a drug which gave them temporary powers. People died because they wore off at the wrong time and of course I got the blame because I didn't save them. People hated me now more than ever. There was nothing I could do. Aliens weren't attacking because they were scared and in hiding. God forbid if they even did try to defend themselves and accidentally hurt someone in the process. It was hard to keep a positive mindset.

Each day that passed I was more scared for my life. Lena still had the formula for Kryptonite and with Lex by her side, I just felt so hopeless. I even pushed Nia away. She still hadn't learnt of my identity but tried to corner me as Kara Danvers, to ask me to talk to Supergirl for her. I said I'd try, obviously nothing came of it.

I knew all of the attacks by the Agents of Liberty must've been leading up to something, unfortunately, I was right. Manchester Black had also been a thorn in my back a couple of times but I'd gotten through it. The Agents and the DEO had each been another obstacle. It was incredibly difficult and of course, it only got worse.

It came to the time of the big attack, as usual, I was a little clueless. There was a march, they were going to attack as many aliens as possible. I tried to get them all to somewhere safe but there was only so much I could do. People got hurt because I couldn't do enough.

Each action has an equal and opposite reaction. When the Agents attacked there was a group of aliens that had formed to protect their own. A lot of the humans hadn't expected to have to fight or defend what they were doing, they were easily taken down. With more and more humans leaving more aliens jumped in. Soon the agents were overpowered and everyone else was feared. When the DEO finally managed to take hold of the situation so many people were arrested. Some also fled, including me. My own sister had the Kryptonite handcuffs.

I had to get out of the country. It was a mess and there was absolutely nothing I could do. There was nowhere else to go either, at least not on this planet, on this Earth. I still had the portal thing Barry had given me. The last time I'd used it was to go to his wedding but now I needed a new life. I could be a hero there and maybe even work with him. The final thing I did on my Earth was send a few quick goodbyes. I texted Alex that I was going away, emailed my letter of resignation to James, effective immediately and I texted Clark. He would find a way to get me a message if he needed to and this was what I needed to do. Since I wouldn't be able to keep the apartment if I didn't have a job there I moved all of my belongings back to the Danvers' household and said goodbye. I didn't know if I was ever coming back.

After arriving on Barry's Earth I found no indication of him needing any help at all. There was one person who might appreciate it though, Kate Kane. She was openly flirting with me last time and to say I was opposed to the idea of me and her would be a lie. It was something new. I'd never really felt normal for more than one reason, I only ever liked a few guys while I felt attracted to women. Especially women who could hold their own like Kate, and Lena. Their confidence is part of what made them attractive. If only I had confidence too, maybe I would've stayed.

It was pretty easy to find her. I already knew where her tower was so I headed there and waited. She was surprised to see me, to say the least but welcoming.  
"Supergirl, what's the occasion?"  
"I know my cousin doesn't have the best history with this city but I was just wondering if I could stick around for a little bit? Learn more ways to fight?" She indicated for me to follow her so I did.  
"I don't know what happened to you or how long you plan to stay but you're welcome here. I will have to ask, Kara, that you obviously don't reveal my identity and we will need a cover for you to be here."  
"Of course. I will gladly do whatever. I need a break and I want to learn." That seemed to be enough and so she showed me where I could stay. I hadn't really thought through enough to bring any clothes or belongings but she promised we could go shopping tomorrow. I tried to refuse but she insisted, being a millionaire and all. The day caught up with me and I was struggling to keep sleep at bay. The room she offered was extremely generous.

The coming months were kinda lonely but exactly what I needed. I got to play the part of Kate's 'friend'. She was actually a great person to talk to. I could tell her everything because it had no relevance to her here on her Earth. She helped get me a new super-suit, it still had a cape and symbol but it was easier to sneak around at night. I didn't approve of all the ways of the city but the deal was I couldn't do anything and I held up my end. She helped me realise that the world wasn't all sunshine and daisies. Even with all of this, I could still stay true to who I was as a hero.

After all that time I definitely became colder but I also wanted to stay. I opened up the portal to go back to my Earth, I wanted to get some of my belongings. It opened up somewhere outside of the city. It wasn't the same National City I had left behind. Immediately I flew to Eliza's house, I wasn't a hero here anymore. The people had made it more than clear that they didn't want my help. I had turned my phone off before I left so picked it out of the box holding my belongings.

Eliza had welcomed me with open arms, she was my mother after all. Unfortunately, she also told me about how worried Alex was. She hadn't been able to get a hold of me, my step-mother didn't try to pry which I was thankful for. She did also warn me about how she'd been ordered to message Alex immediately if I stopped by. Eliza told me she'd text her as soon as I left because at the end of the day it was my life and I made the decisions. Yes, she made sure I knew she would always be there for me but I knew.

I put everything I needed in a backpack and went to one of my favourite places to just relax and enjoy the scenery. As Supergirl I couldn't go to too many places but the roof of my old apartment building had only ever been used by me. Once there I pulled out my phone and decided to humour myself and see if I had any messages. After it had updated itself a couple of times I did indeed see a sea of notifications. Texts from Alex, Brainy, Nia, James and surprisingly Lena. I hadn't thought she would ever want to speak to or see me ever again but maybe I was wrong.

I went to Brainy's messages first, I knew I didn't have to respond to anyone if I didn't want to but I figured I'd start with the most logical messages. There was only one.  
'Kara, I do not know where you have gone but there is only a 27.301% chance you with read this. If you are reading this I need you to know that we need you. National City, America, Nia and Alex. We need your help, we can't fight this fight without you.'

Next up was Nia.  
'Kara, why weren't you at work today?  
Okay, I'm starting to get worried now. You haven't been to work in a week and no one has heard from you, what's going on?  
You quit? Kara I thought you loved your job. Please respond.  
You clearly aren't getting or answering me or anyone but please, let us know you're safe.   
It's been months, please just give us some sign you're okay' I felt terrible, of course I did but there was no reason to respond.

I went to James' next, I wasn't sure I could even handle anything from Alex or Lena.   
'Was the email some kind of joke? You can't be serious about this.  
Seriously Kara, you need to tell me you were kidding because if I don't hear anything I'm going to have to fire you.  
Where are you? Alex has been in every day.   
So Lena found out, huh? That's tough. I'm here if you wanna talk. Apparently, since I didn't tell her I'm the bad guy.   
You know what? Lena and I broke up.  
Guardian can't handle this on his own he needs you.  
Please just come back, you can have your job back.' I knew I should've felt something but I didn't really. Sure, maybe guilt was trying to crawl up my back but all I could focus on was how he and Lena weren't together anymore, was it my fault?

Alex or Lena? Those were who the only unread texts were from at this point. I chose Alex. She was my sister, surely her messages wouldn't be about how she couldn't trust me anymore and how I'd let her down, maybe?  
'Kara? Why did I get a call saying you quit your job? What are you doing? You love what you do.   
Why aren't you answering your door or your phone?   
Kara?  
Dude where are you? This isn't funny. You just told me you were going on a trip and now you disappear off the face of the Earth?' There were so many more messages that just seemed to blend together, they were all the same.

Before I finally faced the messages from Lena I thought I'd search up 'Supergirl'. Maybe it was a bit selfish but I was curious as to what they'd thought of my leave of absence. There were articles upon articles wondering where I was. I also found mention of the way my human persona had disappeared too. My personal favourite story was the theory that we'd run off together as lovers, it was interesting, to say the least. Majority of the articles and stories went with one of two themes though. One was begging for me to return while the other was calling me a coward, I guess I was really.

I finally worked up the courage to check my final messages.   
'James told me you quit, why?   
I'm trying not to care, I really am but you've been gone for a while now, when are you coming back?  
When you get back, can we maybe talk? I know what happened but I'm starting to understand why you hid it and why you did what you did. I miss my best friend.  
Part of me hopes the messages aren't going through, I know better.   
Kara, we need you.   
I messed up, big time. Not just with you, I know that now. Please come home, I already made sure to keep up the payments on your apartment.   
I need you Kara, please.' That was the final message, timestamped just a couple days ago. Maybe I should've visited her or Alex or Nia but I just wasn't sure I could leave again if I did. I managed to wipe away the single tear that started to fall before it could go far.

I heard all the familiar pleas for help only there were more this time. I changed and hid my bag, I couldn't just leave all those people. I got there before anyone else, in my new outfit. It looked black but in sunlight revealed the hidden blue with the red streaks. My house crest was prominent as ever while my usual red cape still fluttered behind me. I no longer wore a skirt, leggings were far more practical. As for my hair, it had once flown behind me if I was lucky enough to get the wind direction on my side. Now it sat on my back in an intricate blanket designed by Miss Kane herself. Finally, I had adopted a mask. I still wore my glasses to help with the X-ray vision but having a small mask like the Arrow's covering my face was a little extra protection.

I hovered high above the city as I had many times before, it didn't take long to find the danger. Yet another madman was terrorising the city. I could've left it to the forces but I just needed to prove I wasn't dead. Fortunately, I wasn't the first one on the scene, Dreamer was. Brainy must have given her his legion ring or something because she could fly now apparently. She obviously hadn't perfected her techniques yet though as I saw the fist that was about to hammer down on her jaw.

Swooping in exactly the right place at exactly the right time felt great. I could practically feel the shock around me as I caught the fist and flung the villain back. I also made sure to acknowledge the other girl.  
"Just thought I'd get your back." Somehow she radiated even more shock and excitement than anyone else around us. The villain, however, was not pleased. As he came closer I caught a glimpse of who it was, Lex. He almost seemed ecstatic once he realised who I was.  
"Ah, Supergirl, it's about time you showed up. I see you finally updated the tired outfit. Your cousin hasn't quite got the memo I see."  
"It's easy for you to complain about the red and blue when it was oh so close to the flashing lights that whisked you off to prison." Oh, that definitely made him mad.

He lunged at me but I quickly used my new training to detain him. It almost seemed as if he'd underestimated me. I had him, I could've easily handed him back over to the cops but I didn't. He whispered something low enough for only me to hear.   
"Let me go or the world finds out your identity."   
"How do I know you won't tell anyway?"  
"You don't."  
I seriously considered it for a moment, just handing him over and letting him tell the world but Alex wouldn't even be able to prepare herself, even she didn't know. I had to release him. I flew off in the opposite direction, I had to come up with something to hold over his head in return.

I floated over the city just thinking, listening. There was no way I could get out of this. He seemed to have more than just a suit now too. He had superpowers, somehow, someway. I had no idea how he'd got them but honestly, I didn't care. I'd given him one of the most dangerous things of all, time. He had time to come up with a way to defeat me, to hurt me or to kill me. I needed to know what had happened once I'd left but I didn't know who to ask. I didn't know where the DEO stood on aliens at the moment, I couldn't just swoop in and demand an update. When I'd last left they'd tried to arrest me. I couldn't go to Brainy or Nia because Brainy worked with Alex and Nia would just ask about Kara, that is if she didn't know I was her. It was a mess. James and I hadn't exactly left on good terms with me quitting and everything. Eliza was probably being questioned by her daughter but maybe Lena? She'd said she wanted to talk and knew I was Supergirl at this point so why not?

I should've just gone back to Gotham but no I decided to land on Lena's balcony. The door remanded open, as it always had. I knocked before I entered. The only indication that she even knew I was there was the way her back tensed before she turned to me.   
"At least now I know you're not dead."  
"No thanks to your brother." I knew it was a low blow but honestly, I think I deserved one. She'd completely deserted me when she found out my identity. No chance to explain, no second chance, nothing. I thought she was better than that.  
"I deserved that." It was awkward between us, tense. It shouldn't have been like this, we'd been so close less than a year ago.  
"I don't plan on sticking around, don't worry." Something seemed to change. I thought, just for a moment, that I spotted a bit of fear on her face.  
"Why?"  
"Nothing's really left for me here."  
"You can't be serious." I tried to keep the conversation civil but I had a feeling it was going to get heated considering her angry tone.  
"I am."  
"Kara, what about your sister? Your job? The city? Your people? Me?"  
"What about those things? What about you, Lena? You walked out that day, you left."  
"Don't you dare,"  
"Why not? It's true."  
"You hid from me that you were Supergirl, Kara. The person who hadn't trusted me and had stabbed me in the back."  
"You had made the one substance that could kill me and my cousin, what did you expect?"

I watched her pace her office, trying to come up with something to say. I saw her eyes glimmer with tears when she finally faced me.  
"You could've told me."  
"What would you have done Lena?"  
"I don't know because you never gave me the chance to find out." She was right, I hadn't but I couldn't change that now.   
"I didn't want you to treat me the same way you treated Supergirl. I wanted to be your friend." Neither one of us really knew what else to say on that topic, we wouldn't have gotten anywhere either.

She told me all about what had happened. Apparently she'd been working on an experiment to cure everything and give people superpowers when Lex had found out he wanted to be a subject. Being the little sister she'd gone along with it. Long story short, he'd gone back to his crazy self but thankfully he hadn't tried or managed to kill Cal.

Once that was all out of the way we had the conversation I was not looking forward to.  
"Alex has been tearing the city apart looking for you, you know?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Why didn't you call?"  
"I left my phone at Eliza's and wouldn't have been able to anyway."  
"Where did you go?"  
"You remembered the Flash?"  
"Yes, I remember the article where he rescued a reporter who'd fallen out of the Catco building."  
"1, that was me and 2, his Earth."  
"I'm sorry Kara, his what?"   
"His Earth." I got a really blank look, probably should've explained. "Basically, there are Earth's that occupy the same space but vibrate at different frequencies or something. The Flash's friend gave me a portal so I could travel between them. I was staying with a new friend." I was pretty sure this was the first time I'd seen Luna Luthor confused.  
"You have been missing for months and you mean to tell me you were in an alternate universe?"  
"Uh, yeah?"  
"Okay."  
"Really, you're going to accept that?"  
"Kara, you come from a different planet and The Flash had the power to travel really fast, I can believe that there is a parallel universe."  
"Well, several actually. Last year I helped Arrow, The Flash and The Legends kill the Nazi version of myself."  
"Okay." If she was willing to accept that without any more of an explanation who was I to complain?

I didn't know what else to say to her. She wasn't the same Lena I had been friends with. I had nothing to say to her. We stood in silence around the room, just waiting for the other person to speak first. She finally broke the silence.  
"So who did you stay with?"  
"A figurehead."  
"A figurehead of what, Kara?"  
"Justice. They taught me to fight better, gave me a place to stay, away from all this mess. They helped me find some kind of home and we had something relaxed."  
"But what was his name?"  
"She, Kate Kane. I understand you don't really appreciate not knowing real identities."  
"I thought we were past this."  
"You were my best friend Lena but you decided that me choosing my cousin and I's safety over blindly trusting you with one of the few things that could kill us was worth throwing all that away." I was tempted to just walk away now, leave it to the new heroes. I clearly shouldn't have come back.

I was walking towards the door when she decided she wasn't going to let me go so easily this time or something.  
"Please Kara, just wait.  
"Please just let me go, it's clear everything was better before I came back."  
"How can you say that?"  
"Because it's true."  
"Pushing you away was my biggest regret you know."  
"No, it wasn't."  
"Yes, it was." I finally turned back to her, I needed to know if it was true. She looked pretty sincere.   
"Why couldn't you just trust me?" I walked up to her, I wanted her to look me in the eye for this.   
"I didn't want to be the Luthor that loved a Super. I didn't want to worry about you every single day." She loved me?  
"If you loved me you could've just told me, as for worrying. I am almost invincible."  
"Almost Kara. I almost lost you several times too, remember? When Mercy used my device to lace the atmosphere with Kryptonite. When Reign beat you into a coma. I just couldn't do it."  
"You can't change who I am."  
"No, I can't." Now I left. I wouldn't have her trying to make me feel guilty for who I was. I knew what I needed to do, to defeat her brother. Once it was over I would be gone again, this wasn't my Earth anymore.

I used some of the tech Kate had given me to find my target, she was incredibly smart. Lex hadn't decided to use some secret lair this time. Whether Lena knew it or not, he was working out of one of the warehouses she owned. If she knew, well I didn't want to think of that. I could've called Brainy, Dreamer, John or even Alex for backup but I didn't. I could handle this and a hell of a lot more on my own. Using the tricks I'd learnt from Batwoman, I managed to find entrances other than just the main gate and my super strength.

As expected, he'd found something to use against me. The walls were laced with Kryptonite. What he didn't know, however, was the training I'd gone through in Gotham. I learnt to fight through pain and keep any traces of it off my face. I wasn't the same girl that left that day. The girl that came back was smarter, colder, better trained and had more toys. I didn't need super strength to fight a coward like himself. This time I wouldn't even give him a chance to share my identity because I had a checkmate move too. Everyone has a weakness and his was more than just his sister.

He'd become a martyr. As a 'child of Liberty,' he'd quickly risen to the top, willingly to be a face for the cause. Once there the power got to his head and thanks to Lena's experiment he'd been considered an enemy. Lex Luthor was the only experiment before the program was shut down. Being the only one meant there weren't many tests that could be done to determine what would stop him. He had super strength, he'd become fire resistant but that didn't mean he could breathe underwater or in space. I hadn't ever killed anyone but I didn't need to. If I could fly him to a point where he couldn't breathe and wait until he passed out I could get John to wipe his mind of my identity. After that I just get him thrown in one of the cells at the DEO and it's done.

Having John be a part of the plan meant I had to talk to him. I knew where his office was. I'd felt him try to reach me telepathically before but he couldn't reach across dimensions. I knocked on his office door and waited. It was awkward for a bit. He welcomed me 'home' and was more than willing to help which I was grateful for. That was it, the plan was in place and it was time to put it into action.

I stuck to the shadows of the warehouse for the most part. That was until I found Lena anyway. She was unharmed but stood next to her brother. I saw regret in her, I ignored it completely. We fought and everything was going to plan. I lifted him to the point where he couldn't breathe as I had planned. I could almost feel the fear radiating off of him. He begged for him life even though I never planned to kill him. He agreed to come easily, I thought I'd try and trust him for once. Sure the Kryptonite had been burning me from the inside out when we'd started to fight but he wasn't the one who'd found the formula, only used it.

I took him to John and he performed the wipe. He was much happier to do it with Lex's approval. The most suspicious thing was that I didn't feel like something bad was going to happen. I took him to the top of the DEO building, ready to have him arrested when I saw a child. He pointed to us both and was afraid of me rather than the villain at my side. Thinking about why he could've feared me, it was simple. I had become exactly what the world was afraid I would. I was practically unstoppable. He was their hero now.

Lex and I struck a deal. We stood together while Lena patched us into a broadcast. I would be the one to tell the world.   
"Mr Luthor and I are here to tell you that you need not fear aliens anymore. He will become your hero on the terms that innocent aliens are still protected under the alien amnesty act. Anyone who attacks this city will be dealt with as normal but by Lex. It is clear that you fear me far too much for me to be your hero. In return for Mr Luthor's acceptance of aliens, I will leave and never return." Even Lena didn't know what would be said. I saw her leave the room when I mentioned my departure. "I have attempted to protect National City for years but it is no longer my place. I will forever remember my life here and wish you all the best of luck. Goodbye citizens of National City."

I walked away and did not turn back. I would spend one final night in my apartment and then I would leave for good. I could return as Kara Danvers maybe but not as a hero. I sat on my bed and cried. Never would I have thought I would have to leave forever. A knocking at my door stirred me from my thoughts. When I opened it Lena immediately threw herself into my arms. I was not expecting to see her here.   
"You can't leave Kara."  
"I have to, I already told the city I would."   
"You can't trust my brother. He will ruin this city, he will make sure no aliens have a chance here."  
"This isn't my responsibility anymore. Why don't you ask Dreamer or John to help?"  
"I don't need to find a reason for them to stay." I finally got a good look at the face when she pulled back. Her eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying.

I walked us both over to my sofa.   
"Lena, I've gone before, how is this any different?"  
"I can't lose you." I'd only ever time travelled once, to stop Reign and yet time slowed. I stared right into the green eyes in front of me. Had they always sparkled as they did now? I watched her eyes flicker down to my lips before they met mine once again. I felt myself leaning in and I didn't stop, I didn't want to. When I finally pulled away I saw her eyelids had lingered shut a little longer. When I finally met my favourite shade of green again it sparkled for a different reason. I didn't know what to do so I waited. Her voice was shaky. "Please don't go back to the other Earth. Move to wherever you want and I'll follow."  
"I can't ask you to leave your home."  
"I'm offering." If I'd have said anything she would've rambled about how I must stay. If I'd have tried to explain my reason I wasn't sure I'd be able to leave. I lent in one last time as I started to cry too.  
"Goodbye, Miss Luthor. I wish you the best." I left her there on the sofa. I didn't look back simply collected my belongings from the roof and left.

I had to go back to my original Earth and get the rest of my stuff but I put it off. Kate insisted that I just do it and even said she'd go with me. This time I went as Kara, per the agreement. It had only been a couple weeks but the city was a mess. Superman had had to go into hiding and hate groups were taking over. There was a way around the rule though. I had promised that Supergirl would not fight. Batwoman was another question and if she just so happened to have a new sidekick, what could be done? Kate didn't take much convincing.

Surprisingly, my old apartment was still in my name. Kate and I decided to just stay there for a bit. She had the money for hotels and stuff but it wasn't worth it. We basically just left our stuff and set up a kind of base before suiting up and heading out. We took to the streets, waiting until one of their supposed human saviours showed up. We'd either see Guardian or Lex, that was what was most likely. No one was there, no one showed up.

Seeing very few other options, I took us to see Lena, surely she would know what had happened in her own city. I was right. Lena told us all about how Lex had just let humans run wild, he hadn't honoured his deal at all so I didn't really need to either. I decided to stick to my new identity for a bit none-the-less, he didn't have to know it was me just yet.

Once that fun conversation was over I finally introduced the two, Lena didn't seem all that keen on Batwoman.   
"So are you two close?" Kate knew all about what had happened with Lena and I had no doubt that she would try to make Lena jealous. She was devious, I had to give her that.  
"Casually." The seething hatred on Lena's face was something else completely. I almost forgot the city was at stake.

Kate Kane was not the type of person who liked plans all that much. She simply wanted to attack when the evil next attempted to and go home. I had to agree with her, I wanted to be rid of my life here. I was actually thinking about what I could set up for alien safety here so I could leave, maybe I could convince Lena to do something? There wasn't much more time to think though because Lex was attacking uptown. There was supposedly an alien sanctuary somewhere there.

When we arrived we immediately jumped into the fray, I was sick of people treating people like me differently because of a few bad eggs. I fought the main man while Batwoman was more than happy to take down the rest of his minions. I subdued him, like last time. He threatened to reveal my identity again too. This time I decided I wouldn't stand for it. I was going to land a punch to knock him out when he revealed why I'd felt weaker. One of the minions that had been held back was one of his mother's creations, with the Kryptonite heart. If I moved Lex would go free, if I had a few moments longer to get him arrested by the DEO I could hear coming I would get hit.

It was an easy choice to make. Me or the aliens who I knew lived in National City. I tried to dodge an incoming attack but I missed. It caught my foot and I knew the next one would hit its target. I held Lex in place still though. The DEO vehicle was only a block away, I just needed to hold him off until then. Kate had just about managed to hold off the others, she needed to get away before the team came. I gave her the signal to leave and made a choice. If I had used my original plan from before Lex would be unconscious when he was arrested.

I flew up, still holding onto the perp. I felt the bolt of Kryptonite strike my back as I went. I allowed myself to howl in pain but not to let go. Letting myself die was acceptable, it was everyone else I needed to save. I flew and I flew until he was practically begging for air. That's when I finally let my injuries get the better of me. I let the burning feeling overpower my senses. Mr Luthor's own super strength would protect him from the fall.

This was my last chance to admire everything. The calmness of the sky, chirps of the birds, the way the skyscrapers mostly mirrored their surroundings. I'd made sure to fall over a park, it was where the least damage would be done. Finally, I felt the Earth concave below me. I'd never felt such pain before.

I could feel myself slipping and let it happen. I'd done what I'd intended. I'd saved the city and that was what was important to me. My skin burnt, I just wanted it to be over already. I could hear people around me. There were three voices in particular that I just about recognised. Kate, Lena and Alex. I thought I would die alone, just like I really had been recently. Two of them had deserted me at some point while I hadn't given the 3rd a chance to. Alex was shouting out for a medic and trying to get me to reply while Kate must've been holding Lena back. The nice Luthor was screaming, trying to get through to me. I thought this would be the final chance for them to be rid of me, guess not.


End file.
